when your past comes back to haunt you
by floraandhelia4eves
Summary: musa did something before the winx and now it's back to bite her. sorry I suck at summaries characters are ooc
1. Chapter 1

"hello musa" a women with bloned with brown streaks in her hair . judging by her appearance she was asian and she wore mostly black and red unform of a sort

"riji the nerve you have " musa shot her a death glare

"mou muse- chan your foregetting earth is my home realm so i guess you stole my line" she smirked before crossing her arms.

"what do you want " she growld

"benzaiten's power back" she before taking a scaner like devise and a card " activate altenate let's go hogoger kagu-tshi- sama "

"winx enchantix, fairy of music"

"ha, you no fairy your a wolf in sheeps clothing. " she said taking out a dagger"

"wanna bet " musa said " sound wave attack "

" is that all you got bitch " she snareled

"power of sound"

"you call that an attack sweetie " she said "burning blade attack" sending a slash of fire towards musa. if musa wasn't playing attentcion she would of caught on fire.

"magic bass boom"she said sending out all her most powerfull attacks while riji just kept dodgeing them "why don't you stop dodging and actully fight you coward" she was panting hard

"pyromania" she screamed and flames trapped musa in. she looked around and riji took that as an opening " kami terrmination "about to send out the finishing attack she faild to hear footsteps come up from behinde her but when she did hear them it was too late and she felt some take a sowrd and drive it through her torso. the flames that onec surrounded musa had dissapeard and riji fell to her knees as a pool of blood surrounded her

"your the fucken bitch" riven growled before leaving the the lifeless body and went to see if

musawas alright once he knew she was alright she took her into a tight embrace " who was she " he asked pulling apart

"no one just a person of the past" she said shaking a bit.

hey sorry for not posting anything for a while I've been fresh out of ideas for a while but I hope these few chapters will make make up for it. I will try to get atleast 2 deseant sized chapters for by the end of the week. r&r I own nothing


	2. Chapter 2

the winx sat in ms. faragandas office while she exsplained what was happening. a student from earth was transphering from sentai academy to alphea.

"wait, why is a girl from earth transphering to alphea" bloom asked

"because she's part fairy. she is the fairy of spirits and the supernatural" she exsplained "she is the first of her kind"

" i have a question about the school she's coming from"

"it's a private achademy in japan for special students" she clairified

"oh great does this me we need to learn japanese because i can tell you now on earth we had to learn spanish and i failed miserbly" bloom said and ms faraganda started laughing

"no, i speak three launguages flulently and one of those happens to be english" a young girl with long black hair with silver tips said pushing her her glasses up. she was wearing a silver skirt black leggings a white dress shirt whith a black tie and black vest with silver lining. she had on a belt that looked like buckle held a devise of a sort. she had on a pair of black combat boots." i am okami shojo"

"what are they musa asked japanese my native tounge, korean and english" she said

"faraganda sensie, the other senseis at the academy were wondering how long i'm here for, i need to get back to my team after losing to members over the years it's put a dent in our capabitlity and taigun grows stronger everyday " she asked

"so what are you doing here " stella asked

"kami cards"

"kami cards" they all asked confused

"yes kami cards are the cards that alow certain people to use the kami cards but only if you are chosen by a kami"

"what happens if you take a kami card but the kami doesn't choose you" tecna asked

"the person will still be able to use the kami power but it can be taken away when a fused kami spirit use their power to take the power back. "

"like kill them to get it back" layla asked

"no" she said shocked and looked at her like she was green

"the fused kami spirit engulfes the sorses of the kami soul if that means the sourse is a person they turn into a fairy and what will happen is that feused kami power surounds the berson and draws it out before returning to the kami card "

"what if the person says kami terrmination"

"then i hope the hell you have a srong protection barrior, it's the final attack we use it to end the taigun general that we happen to fight" she said

"how do you know the fishing attack" she asked

"i heard a women say it as flames raced to engulf a person"

"you saw riji-san then her fused kami was kagu-zushi though she alwaysed pronounced it wrong" she laughed at the memorey and the her face went blank as if she was remebering somthing.

 _ **flashback**_

 _ **5 years ago**_

 _okami sat kneeling aver rijis limp body trying to control the bleeding_

 _"no riji,no no you can't not yet you need to hep us defeat taigun" she cried as she put pressure onher wound_

 _"hold on, just hold on help will come, it has too" she said "i can't lose you too, please stay with us" she said before seeing man with medium lenght raven blue hair with a younger guy with short black hairjogging over to them._

 _"unagi you have to help her you have to"she said as he nodded_

 _"i'll see what i can do,but her wounds are so bad." he said as a white glow surrounded his handsand he started to heal her. after a while her body was healed the blood was gone but no response. looking up at the younger ones he shook his head and okami broke down._

 _ **end of flashback**_

"are you alright"flora asked

"daijobu, daijobu" she looked up and put on a fake smile"sorry" realising what she said

"it's been a long day, why don't you girls go and talk more in your in your dorm" she said and and everyone agreed and they started walking towards the winx dorm

"okami, your joining us for a sleep over" stella said, more like comanded.

"ok, but whats a sleep over"

"ok what do you do at sentai academy" layla asked

"train, learn, and studdy "

"you have to have some kind of fun their" musa said

"sometimes she said in our free time we studdy codes, and train to be hackers while other practics undercover spywork" she said while entering their dorm

"wow, i thought i had it hard" layla said

"what about boys" stella said said practically freaking out

"what about them" she asked

"there has to be a guy you like"

"like a brother" she asked confused and stella face palmed her self leaveing a red mark

"no i mean as in a love intreast" stella said. okami stayed silent for bit

"um what is love" she asked

"omg, your practically tecna but asian" stella said

"we are assinged our partner if we do get one" she clarrified

"ok then who's your parner" flora asked

"his name is kaito" she said

"is there anything that seperates him the other boys in your school" tecna asked knowing get her to understand before stella completly lost it

"what do you mean"

"like does her have any talanests"

"he can rap and dance and some times sing" she said

"musa asked"

"i believe he said they were bts and bap and some times exo, ussaly its the korean version" she clarrified

"what band do you like more"

"i lke it when he raps bts more " she told them . after talking about okami and and aand everyones lover life and a few rounds of truth or dare everone passed out.

 _ **hey everyone i hoped you liked this and let me say one think I DID NOT MEAN TO AFFENED ANY ONE OF JAPANESE ,ASIAN,NOR KOREAN CULTURE I LOVE I REPEAT I LOVE YOUR CULTURE AND I LOVE THE MUSIC SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME AND IF I DID I'M SO SORRY. ANYWAY R &R**_


	3. Chapter 3

flora was the first to wake up. she found okami on the balcony and it looked like she was worried about something.

"what's wrong" flora asked conserned

"nothing's wrong " she said and sighed

"you can tell me " she said okami eyes her and looked into her eyes to see if she could trust her.

"i'ts just that...I don't know if we will be able to defeat taigun even with the knew training "

"well you won't if you think that way " flora said to her and that earned her a smile

"you remind me of my sister" she said

" who's your sister"

"her name was shizaka, but every one called her shizu"

"was"

"she died, a kami fusion went wrong"

"do you want to talk about it"

" maybe it would be better" she smiled

"when ever your ready "

"well the kami benzentai choose her but our one friend mui-chan had her powers stolen from her and when she found out shizu-chan was chosen somthing snapped and my sister ended up paying the price and mui got what she wanted"

"oh my god i'm so sorry" flora said and hugged her

"thank you "

"today looks like a nice day and classes don't start until 2 so do you wanna exsplore "

"shure"

 ***** **time skip***

 **~at the academy~**

"i'm surprised you haven't gone nuts yet "a guy with tan skin and dirty blond hair wearing black pants and a uniform like okami's but he was wearing a blue jacket .

"shut up maikeru" and guy with black hair, his bangd were spikes and fell over his right eye. his uniform was like maikeru's but black

"i already told you i didn't like this stupid plan "

"you only think it's stupid because you and your parner are separated"maikeru said

"like i said before shut up"

"leave him alone maike-chan" women in yellow said

"thank you unmei"

"yourwelcome, but you might wanna simmer down or else you might get relocate and assigned a new partner"

"yeah, yeah i know " and sat back and crossed his arms "stupid no emmoction rule"

"yeah for once i agree with you kaito"maikeru said

"on the bright siad once we finish taigun we'll be able to bring our comrades back " unmei said

" and kaito can stop being worried about okami all the time" maike laughed

"he will punch you if you don't stop"

 **ok so thxs for the support and sorry this chapter's short but i kida runing out of i deas so pleas review im begging you**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Month Later~**

okami and her teams conversation

"how is the mission" unmei asked

"perfect, and she doesn't suspect a thing " she smirked

"your good"maike said impressed

"thanks"

"how many kami cards to go " unmei asked

"one, but well get it back once were reserect the ones we lost "

" how are you going to pull this off" kaito said

" well a school break is coming up so ..."

"we got you covered" unmei said

"when this mission is done we'll finaly be able to defeat taigun" kaito said

"i got to go talk to you later" she and ended the group chat.

"who were you talking to " musa asked her suspicioesly (i'm sorry i suck at spelling and my computer doesn't have spell check).

"no one " she jumped and he vocie came out high pitched

"i know you wer talking to someone about someone " she crossed her arms "start talking"

"alright, i was talking to my teamates kaito and maikeru and getting...unmei and new lasergrid 3d tablet that can also be a computer for her birthday"

"i heard a females vocie"

" and that was my best friend mori that is very skilled at useing minimum amount of resourses to make high tech gadgets" musa studdied her for miniute before desiding she was telling the truth.

"cool" she said beforeturning to grab her bag "so what are you going to do for break

"well my friends were wondering if you and your boy friends would like to come out to the lake theres a big mansion, and it's secluded"

"shure, it sounds fun"

"great i'll call mori"

 _ **~time skip~**_

the winx and specialists along with okami arrived at an mansion that looked like it should be the main setting in a horror film. every one gave her a stange look which she responded to with a smirk.

"looks can be desiving " she commented "let's go" she said opening the doors and everyone was amazed by what they saw. it wasn't creepy at all. it was filled with life and color. they were meeted a by a female with a pixie cut with her bangs to the right and curving out. she wore black skirt and black sleeveless shirt that read _'music is love music is life' in white_

 _"hey, you guys must be the winx and specialist, it a pleasure. i'm mori" she greeted friendly ._

 _" your the gadget girl" musa pointed out_

 _" yep, thats me but i wouldn't be able to design anything if it wasn't for unmie " she said welcomeing them in_

 _"nani" unmie asked confused_

 _"arigato omo-sama "mikeru said_

 _" naze " okami asked_

 _"toshiro, kaito" he taold her and and unmie, mor, and okami started laughing._

after okami exsplained how to tell the twins apart he had caled down a little and mori took everyone to thier rooms. after getting settled in they were told they could exsplore . flora and helia went to the garden to talk while stella met megan and lauren a couple of fashion designers . timmy and tecna were talking to unmie and mori. bloom and sky went to the lake while brandon was hangging out whith maikeru. riven and musa were exsploring the mansion when they found an old room.

"isn't this the girl that attacked you " riven asked as he picked up a piture of riji okami and another girl that look exactly okami. flipping it over it said okami, riji, and shizaka .

"yeah, but she seem different" musa said as riven handed her the photo . riven bumped the tabel and accedently knocked an old jurnol off the table. which earned him a scolding from musa because they weren't shure if they were aloud to be in there.

"sorry" he apologized quietly. and picked the book up he then started to read it. "muse, you should come read this "

"what she asked as she took the book from him.

"..." about to start reading out loud riven stoped because he heard footsteps quickly finding a place to hide they heard someone open the door

"is anyone in here " a male asked walking over to where musa was he was inturupted by another male

"toshiro, lets go " he said " no one's in there "

" your right, lets go" he said closing the door behind him

"we should go" musa sugested after a few minutes

"yeah, your right " riven said and they brought the photo and the book with them . finding out the reason why riji wanted to kill musa was because a women whith close resemblence to musa killed okami's twin sister shizaka and was actully a taigun spy who wanted to dominate the realms . they wanted to help okami's team even more .

 **A/N: i know this chapter was really short and there was going to be more but i coudn't entertwine that part with this part sorry and please review. oh before i foreget nani means what . arigato omo-sama means thank you lord but if i got it wrong i'm sorry. and naze is why. toshiro is kaito's twin brother anyway review please i'm begging you.**


	5. PLEASE DONT HATE ME

hey everyone i am so so sorry i havent updated in such along time but i have school, to worry about and im on the bowling team which lucky for you guys is almost over and i would've updated sooner because i had half the next chapter writen up and had know where i wanted to go with this story but i had needed a new computer and none of my document transphered over. and now i dont know how to word what i want to happen so im gonna ask my cousion if she can help me word it so i can make it more longer than the other chapters the fact being that you guys have been so supportive and understanding .

 **i will tell you this spoiler type deal though.**

 **helia will be a hogogger and but will have a different name.**

AND AS ALWAYS THANK YOU SO MUCH GIVE ME YOUR OPION PM ME AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS TO MAKE IT BETTER I WILL GLADLY EXCEPT THEM AND I WILL MORE THAN LIKELY ATLEAST TRY TO INCORPARATE THEM INTO THE STORY


	6. Chapter 5

disclaimer: i own nothing

as the two walked out of the room still examening the book and picture carefully there concetration was interuppted.

"well,well,well..." toshiro said making the two jump out of their skin."...what do we have here" he said with his arms folded across his chest. while toshiro had distracted them, kaito had came up from behind them and took the book and picture from them.

"what should we do whith theese two,we cant have them telling the rest of their gang now can we." kaito said has he walked up next to his brother.

"there is only one thing we can do. they might be in allegence with taigun forces" toshiro said coldly. as this was being said riven had pushed musa behind him pretectively.

"you guys don't have to do this " riven said doing the best to fight his rage and keep himself from injuring the twins. this had only made the twins chuckle at what they saw as a sad attempt to save themselves."we wont tell anyone if you let us go"

"sorry, but no can do, the last person we let go killed our teammate shizaka" toshiro said, his vocie filled with anger.

"besides why would we let the murder of our leader go so easly "kaito said "we also need you alive " as this was said a gust of power was shot at riven and musa. haveing no time to react the power had knocked the two out. once the twins had check them for and wepons and comunicating devises they took them to the cellar and locked them up, and waited for them to awaken.

 _ **~ with the others~**_

"hey were are musa and riven" tecna asked noticing that the two had been missing for a few hours.

"they are probly exsploring, this place is huge and it has a lot of neat and secrete rooms." the twins said as the walked into the living room

"they might just be trying to get some privacy" unmei said

"that does sound like the two, if you know what i mean" brandon said ,which gained him a smack upside the head form helia,which caused flora to let out a small gigle.

" well it is late, they might of just found a room that looked good and fell asleep" helia said wraping his arms around floras waist.

"thst does make sence, besides i think its best for all of us to go to sleep" mori said and had everyone agreeing with her.

 _ **~musa and riven~**_

riven and musa had woken up to find themselves trapped and no way out . that was untill riven noticed musa had a bobby pin in her hair.

"let me see your hair pin" he asked her and she gave it to him. crowching down he then began to pick the lock. it took him a few tries before he was succesful and they got out then they tried to find there way out until they came upon okami meditating.

"okami" they yelled as they ran toward her , but it was as if she never heard them . thats when they heard all the doors close then lock, and all the hogogers come out of the shadows. and then they were surrounded by candles lighting up by themselves. while they were too astonished to compute anything maikeru took his blade and cut rivens arm.

"ahg " he growled

"what the fuck" musa screeched

"he deserves that and much more" okami growled as maikeru handed her the blade.

she then flicked a few drops of blood into a open flame and then the blade its-slef, while chanting the language of the when averything started to go crazy and white mists started to surrounded everyone. toward the end of the chant everyone could understand what she was saying.

"the ones who's blood was spilt due to a firery rage and by one's ignorant spirit, take the blood of the ignorant spirit and give life back to one with firery passion that was turned into rage" she screemed load and clear. then everything grew quiet , but then the mist dissapeared and all the candles wentout but one was left lit . okami having used up too much power in one sitting was about to hit the floor but kaito had rushed to her side and had caught her body before it hit the ground, he lifter her up in his arms and carried her bridal style. standing up thats when he noticed why everything had grown quiet.

riji stood there amazed that she was alive again, looking around she noticed okami in kaitos arms asleep, and she gave a smile as if she knew.

"take her to her room and let her rest, but stay with her" she said in worried and carring tone which no one had ever heard her use before "as for the rest of you, get some rest you guys look like you need it" no one arguded with her and went to go to their rooms, maikeru and toshiro went to take musa and riven to their room and cleaned rivens wound. all that was left was unmei.

"what is is unmei-chan"she asked happy to be talking to an olf friend that she considered family.

"welcome back riji-san" she said comeing to look riji in the eyes" and as you know i dont sleep"

"well you should, you arent a robot, or has the school convinced you other wise" she said in a jokingly way." you are exstreamly smart, but you have a brain not a cpu"which only made unmei laugh. spending the rest of the night the two cuaght up on old times while unmei informed riji on what was happening with taigun forces unill unmei fell asleep, riji then left her a not stateing where she is and when she will be back she then started to go off on her own to train scencing that there is going to be a big battle coming and that if she isnt ready by the that battle arrives she would just slow her team down, and not only that but she had found out the one that betrayed them and more about a way to bring her down. she had once promised okami that she would help bring shizaka to justice and help her revive her sister and help bring toshiros partner back to life it is the least she can do.

 _ **so how did you like it tell me what you think r &r please. once again i am so sorry for the delay and tell mr what you think should happen i foreget what do you think about me making helia a hoggoger and being apart of the team and going by a different name tell me what you think.**_


End file.
